Disasters in Babysitting
by Mekitsu
Summary: It's back. Jun leaves for a while and makes Kazuya watch a baby Jin.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I thought of this while eating rice. So if you don't like this, you don't like rice. You like rice, dont you? You dont hate rice, don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I DON'T OWN THIS!!!!!!!!! Did you think I did? Well, If you did, that's pretty sad.  
Jun was walking through the kitchen door, ready to leave. She was about to make it without any dirsruptions. But she had made one mistake. Creak. She had forgot to shut her bedroom door, thus, making any sound she makes echo upstairs and allowing anyone there to hear it. "Where are you going?" asked a groogy and still practically asleep Kazuya. "Oh, heh, I was planning to go shopping today, and I havent seen any of my friends in so long i thought today would be a perfect day to go out and do so."  
  
Kazuya just stood there with that face you make when a teacher is trying to explain something you dont understand at all, because you wern't listening. "Plus, since you have the day off today I thought you could stay home and watch Little Jinny for me."Now that, he understood." WHAT? I am NOT going to stay here with that little devil child ALL DAY! I mean, it's not like he'll listen to me anyway!" "Of course he can't listen to you, he's only 3 years old!!!"  
  
At this point, well, even before starting this argument... if you can call something that short an argument, Kazuya knew he couldn't win. She wouldn't allow it and he knew it. So he did the only other open option. "Ok, you win. I'll take care of (THAT BRAT) Jin while you're out."Jun was please to here him give up his side. "Thanks Honey! I should be back by 5 o' clock and no earlier. And if it gets to late, I'll just stay at Michelles or a hotel or something. But I'll call you in that case. Love you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door."Diapers in the cabinet, food in the 3rd cuboard on the left and you should be fine!" And then she was gone.  
  
It was quiet for about 5 miniutes, till... WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It seemed to startle Kazuya because he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Great." And it was said. It would be a 'great' day. When he got there, the chibi fighter seemed to want out of his pajamas. Well, who wouldn't? They were covered in sheep! "What do you want?" Kazuya glared at his son. "Pojamis off." Jin replied sternly crossing his arms. It was actually rather cute. "Ok then. Change 'em yourself or not at all." He seemed to understand what Kazuya said because he had started to cry. "Ok ok fine. (Brat!)."  
  
After the little pajama incident, Jin waddled down the stairs after his dad. And once again, it was cute. It looked like he had dressed himself because his shirt was on backwards, his pants were misbuttoned, and he had mis-matched socks on. One blue, one with little fire trucks all over them. His shirt was blue and his pants were a strange green color that his 'aunt' Michelle had gotten him before he was born. Jin didn't understand how that worked, but as long as he got stuff, he was happy.  
  
Kazuya stopped at the kitchen. He stared into it. It was so shiny and clean, as if it had never been used. "HUNGRY!" That brought him out of his transe. " Well, I guess since you can't dress yourself I guess you can't cook for yourself either." Jin just stared at him with that same look that Kazuya had given Jun earlier. "Well, your mother said that your food was.." As he looked in the cabinet, all he saw was... "Baby Food?? No, you must not like this crap." He slammed the cabinet back shut. " Eh, you can just eat this." Kazuya handed Jin a bag of candy. ( I am basing thin idea off of the movie Daddy Daycare. I am going to go see that movie when it comes out. Any of you going to go see it???) Oh, in just a little while he would be regreting that moment he found out that they had no asprin. Or a tranqulizer gun.  
  
Well, What did you think??? I'll add more if you review. So please review!  
  
(I'll add more even if I only get one review)  
  
Thank you!!!!!!! 


	2. 2

I thank all of you who review! So, THANK YOU!!!! Oh, um, do any of you knoew exactally WHEN Daddy Daycare comes out to theaters??? Cause I forgot when it comes out.... ^_^ (and do you know when the Cowboy Bebop movie is coming out???)  
  
Disclaimer: So... do I own this??? Well, the last time I checked my stocks, which I don't have, and they said that I don't. Just to clear that up.  
  
It took about 5 minutes for the sugar to kick in. And thats when Kazuya really started to regret ever giving little Jin candy. " WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Jin, running without his pants on. Fortunetly for Kazuya, he still had his pull-ups on. But how much longer would THAT last??? "Get down from there you brat!!!!!" Yelled an extreamly angry Kazuya, as his son started to climb on top of his presous, sixty inch, high density, plasma screen TV. ( I don't really know if that type of TV actually exists but hey, you never know ^_^ )  
  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.... CRASH!!!!!!!!!! If you could have seen it, Kazuya had steam coming out of his ears. Literaly. "WHAT DID YOU DO????????????" An obvious question yes, but thats usually what my parents yell at me when I'M in trouble. Jin just stared back from his place in the middle of the living room, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasnt used to being yelled at because he never did anything 'wrong' when his mom watched him.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AHH!!!" That was all Kazuya could to except cover his ears. It was like a school fire alarm. (They are SO LOUD!!!!!!!) Ringing in the halls and off of the walls. (Not an intentional ryme). Until...  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WHAT???" Yelled Kazuya. " Um, I heard the screaming and I thought you were slaughtering cows again." Said Marshall, the next door neighbor/ fighter that most of us hate. "Oh, It's just you, I thought you were my father or something like that. But no, I'm just baby-sitting." Replied Kazuya, relieved that it wasnt his dumb father. " Baby-sitting eh? I watch little Forest all the time. And he never screams like THAT." Said Marshall, pointing at Jin, who was staring at him with big chibi eyes from his spot in the living room. At that remark Kazuya started to get ticked.  
  
(Insert steaming tea kettle noises here)  
  
"Did you come over here to insult my parenting skills or do you want something???" Asked Kazuya, still not to happy by Marshall's last remark. "Well, actually, now that you mention it, I was wondering if you had a Buns of Steel movie." Marshall replied. Kazuya just stared at him with an 'oh-my- god-are-you-kidding-me' face, with a mix of an 'oh-my-god-are-you-gayer- then-I-thought' face. Marshall seemed to notice this and tried to back this up. " Oh, it's for my wife." Kazuya just stared at him the same way as before. " Uh Marshall, your wife left you three years ago."  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas and I had ot go do other stuff. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer.  
  
Thank You!!!!! 


	3. 3

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! =D They make me happy. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I won't own Tekken till they sell the ownership of it on E-bay. But til then, I'm S.O.L.  
  
After Marshall Law left empty handed, there was only one matter left at hand. Give the remains of the TV a proper burial. (Where's that brat???) Thought Kazuya, while putting the rest of the TV in the TV box. ( Eh, I'll worry about that later.) Now, with the TV in a 'coffin', all Kazuya needed to do was to did a grave for his dearly departed TV. (Ok.. now wheres the shovel??) And at that point he was half way outside. Unaware that that was another one of his MANY mistakes.  
  
At that same time, Jin was playing a game of Hide and Go Seek with his imaginary friend. Or was it imaginary?? No, actually it was a real person. "Hide." Stated Jin, pointing up the stairs. "Ok kid." Said the very real person, heading up the stairs. " Five, six............................... uh, HUNDRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Jin was off, skipping up the stairs.  
  
Outside, there was a tearful funeral going on. Well, actually, no one was crying. " There," Kazuya said, patting the fresh mound of dirt down with his shovel. " Good riddence." And he started heading back inside.  
  
Back with the very real person, who right now we will call Mr. Burglar. Seemed ot be having a Hay-Day with all of the fancy stuff he had found in Jun's side of the bathroom. So let's just leave it at that. " FOUND YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Came up from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin but his mask fell off instead. "WHAT???" Then he noticed who it was. " Oh, hi kid, what do you want??" With his mask off, Jin could see that the burglar was none other than Paul Phoenix. "MY TURN!!!!!" And then Jin was back through the door and out the hall way.  
  
(Oh man, now what am I gonna do) Thought Kazuya, comming into the house, mud and all. ( I was going to watch...........) He noticed that the front door had been jimmied open. " What???" He went over to get a closer look at the door. ".............." " YOU CAN"T FIND ME!!!!!!!!" Yelled from upstairs. " Stupid kid. What is he doing now???" Kazuya started to head upstairs and Paul was heading down. And since most stairs arn't that wide, the results are pretty obvious. CRASH!!!!!!!!!! Two men went tumbling down the stairs. The crash was pretty loud, and Jin had heard it. And being the little kid that he was, he thought that his new friend and his daddy were playing ' Jump Down the Stairs'. So.... "WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Off he went, down the stairs. "WHEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
" ehhhhhh....." Groaned Kazuya, who, was unfortunately at the bottom. "Get off of me you idiot." No response. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............. GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Poor Paul and Jin. They didn't have any reaction time. And thus, they were thrown across the room. " Grr.... Paul??? What the heck are you doing here???" "Well, umm.... I was uh... making sure you wern't holding out on any Buns of Steel movies. Marshall called me and said that you didn;t have any. But I said, no, he's lying. And here I am."  
  
" Is that the first lie you've told today???" "No." "So then you are lying!" "What? I never said that I was lying!" Kazuya had a big grin on his face. "Oh yes you did, when I asked you if it was the first lie you had told today, you said no. Meaning it wasn't the first lie you told today but it was lie." And being the dumb brain that Paul is, he just stared into space.  
  
(Insert little sparks coming out of Pauls head here)  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Paul was hurled out the front door, and into the street. " YAY!!!!!!" Jin cheered from his place on the floor, clapping.  
  
RING RING  
  
RING RING  
  
Dusting off of his hands, Kazuya went to get the phone. "Hello???" "Kazuya??" " JUN!!! Oh, thank god it's you. When will you.." " Well, I won't be home today. There is a sale tomarrow and I'll be staying at Michelles. I should be home about eight tomarrow. No time to talk, love you, send Jin my love, BYE!"  
  
Click.....  
  
(dial tone)  
  
Jun had left there Kazuya, staring out into thin air, and Jin blowing snot bubbles.  
  
I'm not sure if it's longer like I said it would be. But I tried. ^_^  
  
You will now be treated to one of the best quotes from Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
"I'll let you know that I stubbed my toe last week and I only cried for 20 miniutes."  
  
Thank You! 


	4. 4

Thank you all reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: (checking auctions on e-bay) Nope, not yet.  
  
Kazuya just stood there listening to the dial tone. Face in shock. Jin had left the room for parts unknown about a half an hour ago and Kazuya still hadnt seemed to noticed.............. this is getting boring...  
  
Jin had been spending the last 15 miniutes getting up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, he waddled fast to his bed room and slammed the door. SLAM (Sorry, I don't really know what kind of noise to put there.... so SLAM seemed logical.)  
  
Downstairs, the slamming of Jin's door seemed to bring Kazuya back from La- La Land. " What the......"  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrr (dial tone noise)  
  
"What is that frickin' noise???" Kazuya looked down to see the phone on..... SMASH!!! No more phone. " Hey Jin, mom says..." He turned around to see no Jin. "Jin??? Jin???" Kazuya just shrugged, sat down, and started flipping through a catalog for a new TV.  
  
Back in Jin's room, Jin seemed to be making something with glue, paper, macaroni, plastic waffles, and crayons. Whatever he was making, he seemed please with it because he was grinning like a little kids do and didn't seem to notice the snot that was running out of his nose.  
  
"(hmm......... Sears has a lower price but Best Buy has a bigger TV. Eh, who wants a 60 inch TV when they can have a 61 inch??? Plus, it's not MY money.... heh heh.... Heihachi is so senial, he thinks all the bill's he gets are going to the National Evil People of Yesterday. HA!!!.. wait, why am I talking to myself??)" Kazuya thought to himself.  
  
At Heihachi's retirement home........  
  
The nurse walked into the "TV Room" of the retirement home. "MAIL!!! Mr. Jinrey (Is that spelled right??), Mr. Mishima??? Here's your mail." "Bout time missy." Heihachi said, grabbing his mail. "Junk, Letter from the Funeral Home.... is it your time soon?? Bill..... hmm.... from what???" Curiously, he opens the bill. "Bill for a hundred thousand cable bill for Kazuya Mishima. Well, that's me!!" So he signed the bill."  
  
Back with Jin....  
  
Jin's creation was complete. To us, it looked like something a cat would of drug into your house. But to Jin, it was a piece of art. Like Picasso or something. With picture in hand, he waddled downstairs. Glue and sticky paper trailing close behind.  
  
With nothing to do, since Jin had disappeared and he didn't seem to care, Kazuya spralled on teh couch and started to try to take a nap. But it was this one noise that kept him up.  
  
THUMP  
  
THUMP  
  
GLOP  
  
SPLOOSH  
  
THUMP  
  
SPLOOSH  
  
And so on. But Kazuya seemed to try and ignore this and get on with his nap. "Present" This startled Kazuya and opened his eyes immediatly. And there was two big chibi eyes there to greet him. "What??" He said confused.  
  
"Present!!!" Replied Jin, with a big grin on his face. And that's when he saw it. Footprints of muck and goo trailing through the living room, through the hall, and up the stairs. And to accompany the footprints, there were handprints trailing the walls. He was terrified to find out what was UP the stairs.  
  
"PRESENT!!!!!" Jin said with an edge to his voice. He didn't really like standing there while his dad gawked at the walls. What's so interesting about the walls anyway??? "Huh???'' Kazuya finally said after his minor inspection of the floor. "Oh....... what is it???" This seemed to confise Jin. Because he didn't know what it was either. So he just shrugged.  
  
"Well, if you don't know what it is why don't you just put it on the counter?" Jin responded quickly and waddled fast into the kitchen to put his masterpiece on the counter, while his dad tried to figure out how he was going to clean up the mess that Jin made on his journey down-stairs. But what puzzled him teh most was how did he get paste on the ceiling.  
  
Feeling sort of defeated for not thinking of a better idea, Kazuya pulled out the phone book while Jin came back with a coloring book and started to color a picture of Winny the Pooh. I never knew that Pooh was green.  
  
Kazuya flipped through the phone book for the W's. "Ah, here it is." He said pointing at a certain ad.  
  
William's Sisters Cleaning Service/ Assassins for Hire  
  
"Jin, do you remember your Aunt's Nina and Anna???" Kazuya asked. " Bi***!!!!!!!!" Jin stated proudly. " That's right! And guess what??" "Wha??????" "They're comming over!!!" "YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ha, I thought I would never get that chapter done. I thought it was going NO WHERE!!!!!  
  
Thank you!!! And remember to review on the way out!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
(I watch the Brave Lil' Toaster yesterday!!!)  
  
How?  
  
How what?  
  
How could they be worse?  
  
Oh, they couldnt, I lied. 


	5. 5

Well, here it is, the 5th chapter!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm still waiting. But not yet.  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Coming!!!!!!!!!"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!! I AM COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuya stomped over to the door. Louder than usual to show that he was coming to the door.  
  
" 'Bout time you bloody fool. We've been standing here for-" "-about a minute" Kazuya interupted Nina. "Ok, girls, the mess is on the floor ranging from the living room, to the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall, and in the kid's room-"  
  
"Speaking of the child Mr. Mishima, where is he???" Anna interupted, pulling out a mop and a bill.  
  
"Umm, good question. I don't know-" WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jin came running down the stairs butt naked. Kazuya couldn't of looked more embarassed.  
  
" Oh, how cute!" Nina said, half meaning it and half making it more embarassing for Kazuya. " Speaking of cute, STEVE!!!!!"  
  
On cue, little Steve waddled in wearing a baby blue t-shirt that looked two sizes too big and a Pull-Up.  
  
"Do you want me to say anything?" Kazuya asked, slightly puzzled. "Well, isn't he cute?" Nina asked. "Well, I guess so." Kazuya said, leaving the room to find out where his naked son went off to, Anna followed him. Leaving Nina to get the rest of the cleaning stuff out of their car.  
  
"You know Kazuya-" Anna said in her most seductive voice, "- I've ALWAYS wanted one of my own."  
  
"Want your own what?" Kazuya said, not really paying attention.  
  
"Why my own child of course!" Anna replied, slightly shocked that he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"And what's your point?" Kazuya mumbled, pulling a very cute, and very naked Jin out from under a coffee table.  
  
Back with Nina and Steve, Nina was reading a news paper, apparently waiting for Anna to get back, and Steve was sitting in the middle of the kitchen playing with a toy police car, which was covered in drool because he kept on sticking it in his mouth.  
  
After about 5 miniutes, Steve left and started going upstairs.  
  
While he was going upstairs, Jin was dressed and was playing a nice game of... um.. a nice game of whatever he was playing while Kazuya and Anna went back down stairs, not noticing Steve.  
  
"... and for the LAST TIME NO!!!!!" Kazuya yelled.  
  
"Your so mean" Anna squeeked, pretending to be hurt by his yelling.  
  
The both entered the kitchen not talking, because Kazuya had threatened Anna with his fists and the gun he keeps under his pillow (just in case mind you)... so they kinda stoped talking.  
  
Back upstairs, Jin and Steve seemed to be having fun over flowing the bath tub together. The water had been running for 15 miniutes and no one had seemed to notice. And by now, as most tubs go, the water was freely gushing out the sides of the bath tub.  
  
Jin blurbed something in baby talk to Steve, and he nodded his head in response. Whatever it was that they were planning, I hope the house can with-stand it.  
  
Downstairs again, breaking the silence, Anna asked " Hey, is it just me or are we up to our ankles in water???"  
  
"Oh, it's not just you sis. We ARE up to our ankles in water!" Nina stated.  
  
"What?? How??? Grrrr!!!!!!!11" Kazuya yelled, his eyes glowing with a red tint.  
  
A/N Sorry I un-posted all my stories. I will put them back on under request though.  
  
Please review!!!!!! 


	6. 6 slightly important note at end

Sorry about the wait. I was really sick and had to go to the hospital and stuff. Plus, my computer is being a piece of crap and my mom wants to get rid of DSL. And being that I am the one to blame for all of the computers problems, my time on it is being limited. But anyways, thanks all of you who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I see it's STILL not on e-bay..... I am broke, and I don't think I could run Namco... so I don't own Tekken...... (sigh)  
  
"JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuya yelled, starting to turn into devil.  
  
"STEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Nina, um, not turning into devil.  
  
"MY BOOTS!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Anna, also not turning into devil.  
  
(In their hiding place... aka, under Jun's side of the bed)  
  
"Hee hee hee... splash!!!!" Jin said, soaked. "Yah" agreeed Steve, also soaked. Jin babbled something else in baby talk and then him and his friend were off.  
  
Back downstairs Kazuya was running/ flying (being turned into devil and all) down the hall and up the stairs, right over Jin and Steve.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!" Jin sat on the step he was on and watched his daddy fly up the stairs. Steve, obviously not being used to this, started to cry uncontrolably. And not really thinking that this would add to Steves hysteria (.. is thats used right???? eh.) Jin turned to a chibi version of his version of devil and tried to fly to catch up with his daddy, who was destroying the upstairs.  
  
Tripping over air twice, he made it and devided to help his daddy be kicking the wall. Thus, bursting a hole threw it.  
  
Back downstairs... again, Anna had already left in a panic. And Nina was trying to calm Steve down. Because she couldn't exactaly go home. For Anna had taken their vehical.  
  
"Shhhhhh shhhhh..... please shut up!!!!" Nina pleaded, bouncing her crying kid on her knee. "BAAARRRRNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. (what??? Their both purple and evil!)  
  
"What? Oh no no no Stevey! Barney died in the cross fire! That wasn't Barney." Nina attempt on making Steve stop crying had started to work when.....  
  
CRASH  
  
A huge chunk of something had crashed threw the ceiling. But it was hard to tell what it was because it had been fried with a beam.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" He started again. And having been the final straw, Nina threw down a note she quickly wrote, and left the house, which had started to shake violently. And when she slammed the door, it fell off it's hinges and slammed to the ground.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Oh no. It's happened. I can't think of anything more to write for this story!!!!!!! _ I need help or change it it to a script format. Sorry I had to cut it short and for the wait. But you know, like I said, I am outta ideas. You can send me ideas though. (gets on knees) So, please send 'em!!!!!!!!! ^_^ (and I might still have to change the format, writing like this is hard for me.) 


	7. We made it to seven

Hey, Ksim3000, thanks for the ideas. ^_^ I liked 'emI will still use other ideas, I still need more you know!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Even though I sometimes pretend I do, it means nothing.  
  
'How did I get into this???' Kazuya thought to himself.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"CANDY! TOYS! PARK! FOOD! CANDY! DOG!" Jin repeated over and over and over and over again, jumping up and down on the couch.  
  
"Just shut up PLEASE!!!!!!" Kazuya yelled, holding his hand over his head, you know, like you do when you have a really bad headache.  
  
"CANDY! TOYS! PARK! FOOD! CANDY! DOG!" Jin continued.  
  
"Ok FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll go" Kazuya stated, defeated by his own toddler son.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I wanna goat." Jin asked. "WHAT? No! You are not getting a goat." Kazuya yelled. "But I want a goat." Jin sulked.  
  
A vein in Kazuya's head popped. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING A GOAT AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jin just stood there, eyes big and watery. Then.... "WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did you see that?" A lady said. " Yes, I think that guy just hit that child!" Said another. "We should call the police!" Said a guy standing next to the ladys. "What should we do?" Said another guy.  
  
"WAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jin cried again. "Oh $%!*............." Kazuya cursed before grabing Jin and carrying him off, with a group of people following him.  
  
"We better keep an eye on that guy." Said the same lady who started this whole thing. "Yah." Said the lady standing next to her.  
  
Kazuya just walked, trying to ignore the group of people following him. Which was now getting bigger by the minute. But, knowing Kazuya, he won't be able to keep cool for long.  
  
Then, out of no where, Lei walked up to him. Why? I dunno.......  
  
"So, what seems's to be the problem here?" Lei said, twirling his night- stick (is that what their called?!) around on his finger.  
  
"I dunno, these idiots keep on following me and won't leave." Kazuya snapped back. Lei dropped his night stick. I dunno why he did that either. Maybe he's just an idiot.  
  
"Well, I got a call about a child abuse." Lei said, still acting like a cop, which he was. "Did you see any child abuse around here?"  
  
"No." Kazuya said flatly, eyeing Jin as he (Jin that is) took Lei's hand cuffs out of Lei's pocket and handcuffed him to a pole. He didn't really mean anything by it, he just thought it would be funny.  
  
"It was HIM!!!" Came a crazy lady, pointing her finger into Kazuya's face. "He hit HIS CHILD!"  
  
"Oh, so you were trying to play dumb then huh???? Well, I guess I will arrest you. Or something like that." Lei said all pro-like.  
  
"Oh no, not that, anything but that." Kazuya squeeled mockingly. "It would just crush Jun." Smirk.  
  
"Huh? Jun? She would be hurt? Oh no, no no no, I couldn't do that to Jun." Lei started to cry, while taking out a locket with a picture of Jun in it, and 'I LOVE YOU FOREVER JUN, LEI' engraved into the back of it. (think 'Hey Arnold'....)  
  
"Get a hold of yourself you sick freak. She picked me." Kazuya said, before hitting Lei in the head with a paper fan, that disolved into nothingness once it had served it's purpose.  
  
"Ow." And that's all Lei said, before he started to cry again. "Let's go." Kazuya said to what would have been Jin, but only one problem. Jin wasn't there.  
  
"$#!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuya cursed, for what wouldn't be the last time today.  
  
"I think that child shouldn't even be in his care." Said the same lady again. "Yes, I agree," said a lady with a pink wig, peg leg, and one eye- brow. (Ok, I have been watching to much 'Hey Arnold...) "Yes, so..... LET'S GET HIM!!!" Added a guy from the back of the croud.  
  
"$#!@.............." Swoar Kazuya, and like I said, not for the last time today. Then he broke out into a dead run, the now angry mob following.  
  
Kazuya banked into an alley and, stupidly, the mob continued going forward, stupid mob.  
  
"Hmph. Now what???" Said Kazuya, heading out of the alley. 'Man, I need a beer.....' He thought, changing his direction towards the bar.  
  
He opened the door and headed in. While some drunks hissed at the sight of the light. And there he was..... there was Jin, sitting at a table with a root beer sitting on the table in front of him, while a waitress sat next to him, asking him questions.  
  
Kazuya was fuming. Here he was, sitting all comfy and happy, while he was chased by an angry mob, pitchforks and all.  
  
"There you are!" Kazuya said, heading for Jin. "Yay!" Was all Jin said before his attention was turned back to his root beer.  
  
"So your his dad?" Said the waitress, who wasn't a person from Tekken FYI. "Yah." Was all Kazuya could say. For he was distracted by her.... um, chest. (I know I know, I think I spelt that wrong, I would of put something different but I wanna try to keep the rating down.... and putting something else would lead to some more stuff.....)  
  
"Well good, I didn't want him to be here for long." The waitress said. "Uh, sure" Kazuya said, zombie like, still starin'.  
  
Jin just stood there, looking from his daddy, to the nice lady who gave him pop.  
  
"WHOO HOO!!!!!!!!" Yelled some drunks in the corner, who were none other than King and Armor King.  
  
The waitresses attention was then turned to them, then the expression on her face turned sour.  
  
Her turning away snapped Kazuya out of his little trance. "What?"  
  
"'Them, I have been trying to get them out for the past four hours, but they won't leave. They claim to be pro wrestlers, but, I don't think so." She snapped.  
  
"Hmm....." Kazuya thought. I don't know why, he just was.  
  
Ok, so ends this chapter. I used up two ideas from Ksim3000. So, THANKS AGAIN FOR THE IDEAS KSIM3000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Sorry to cut this chapter short. But still, I think it's longer than all the other ones. ^_^ And it is still an iffy if I am going to change the style of this story. But you never know.....  
  
Oh yah, Please Review!!!!!! 


End file.
